Forge of Darkness/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Forge of Darkness in alphabetical order :For the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referenced only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some characters are referenced for both. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Work in Progress * Andarist, youngest son of Purake Hold, betrothed to EnesdiaForge of Darkness, Chapter 2 * Anomander, of Purake Hold, First Son of Darkness * Arathan, of Dracons Hold, bastard son of DraconusForge of Darkness, Chapter 1 * Bered, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer ReachForge of Darkness, Chapter 7 * Bursa * Caladan Brood, Azathanai High Mason * Calat Hustain, eldest son of Hust Hold, Commander of the Wardens of the Outer Reach (referred to only) (full appearance) * Caplo Dreem, a lieutenant of the Yan Shake * Cedorpul, priest of KharkanasForge of Darkness, Chapter 9 * Cryl Durav, of House Durav, hostage at House Enese * Dathenar, of Purake Hold * Draconus, Head of Dracons Hold, Consort of Mother Dark * Emral Lanear, high priestess of Kharkanas * Endest Silann, priest of Kharkanas * Enesdia, of House Enes, betrothed to Andarist * Envy, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Ephalla, seamstress of House Enes * Errastas, Azathanai, elder son of Grizzin Farl and KilmandarosForge of Darkness, Chapter 8 * Esthala * Faror Hend, of House Durav, Warden of the Outer Reach, betrothed to Kagamandra TulasForge of Darkness, Chapter 4 * Feren, member of the Borderswords, sister of Rint * Finarra Stone, of Hust Hold, a captain of the Wardens of the Outer Reach * Fisher kel Tath, a long lived bard * Galak, member of the Borderswords * Galar Baras, of Hust Hold, Hust Legion liaison officer to KharkanasForge of Darkness, Chapter 3 * Gallan, a poetForge of Darkness, Prelude * ''Gilal, Iron-master of Dracons Hold * Gothos * Gripp Galas, an old merchant guardForge of Darkness, Chapter 6 * Grizzin Farl, an Azathanai warrior, known as the Protector, husband of KilmandarosForge of Darkness, Chapter 5 * Gurren, of Neret Sorr * Hallyd Bahann * Haral, a merchant guard captain * Haut, a solitary Jaghut residing in Haut, brother of Hood * Hilith, head of the house-servants of Dracons Hold * Hish Tulla, young spinster head of Tulia Hold * Hood * Hunn Raal, of Neret Sorr * Hust Henarald, Head of Hust Hold, master swordsmith (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ilgast Rend, retired cohort commander of Urusander's Legion * Infayen Menand, a captain of Urusander's Legion * Ivis, Master at Arms of Dracons Hold * Jaen Enes, Head of House Enes * Kadaspala, of House Enes, renowned painter (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kagamandra Tulas, battle scarred hero of Urusander's Legion, betrothed to Faror Hend * Karish, great Jaghut historian, Hood's wife * Kellaras, Commander of the Houseblades of Purake Hold * Kilmandaros, Azathanai, wife of Grizzin Farl * Korya Delath, of Abara Delack, hostage of the Jaghut * Lahanis, member of the Borderswords * Legyl Behust, of Hust Hold, young student at the Citadel * Malice, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Mother Dark, Queen of the Tiste * Narad, a merchant guard * Nerys Drukorlat, of Abara Delack, House Drukorlat matriarch * Nimander, Former head of Purake Hold, father of Silchas, Anomander, and Andarist (referred to only) * Olar Ethil * Old Man * Orfantal, of Abara Delack, bastard son of Sandalath Drukorlat * Osserc, of Neret Sorr, son of Vatha Urusander * Prazek, of Purake Hold * Quill, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Rancept, of Tulia Hold * Raskan, Gate Sergeant at Dracons Hold * Renarr, of Neret Sorr * Rint, member of the Borderswords, brother of Feren * Rise Herat, court historian of Kharkanas * Risp, of Neret Sorr, cousin of Hunn Raal * Rusk, a Jheleck raider * Sagander, of Dracons Hold, tutor of Arathan * Sagral, a Jheleck raider * Sandalath Drukorlat, of Abara Delack, hostage in Dracons Hold, mother of Orfantal * Scara Bandaris, captain of Urusander's Legion * Sechul Lath, Azathanai, youngest son of Grizzin Farl and Kilmandaros * Selad, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Serap, of Neret Sorr, cousin of Hunn Raal * Sevegg, of Neret Sorr, cousin of Hunn Raal * Sharenas Ankhadu, captain of Urusander's Legion * Sheccanto Derran, Mother of the Shake Monastery at Yannis * Silchas Ruin, eldest son of Purake Hold * Sillen, a Houseblade of Dracons Hold * Skelenal * Sparo, stonemason in the employ of Andarist * Spinnock Durav, of House Durav, Warden of the Outer Reach * Spite, of Dracons Hold, daughter of Draconus * Srela, founder of House Dracons (referred to only) * Stenas, a Warden of the Outer Reach * Sukul Ankhadu, hostage at Tulia Hold, sister of Sharenas Ankhadu * Syntara, high priestess of Kharkanas * Tathe Lorat, a captain of Urusander's Legion * Toras Redone, of Hust Hold, Commander of the Borderswords (referred to only) (full appearance) * Traj, member of the Borderswords * T'riss * Varandas, a Jaghut historian * Vatha Urusander, Commander of Urusander's Legion, Hero of the Forulkan War * Ville, member of the Borderswords * Vygilla, lesser priestess of Kharkanas * Wreneck, stableboy of House Drukorlat in Abara Delack * Warlock Resh, a mage of the Yan Shake * Witch Ruvera * Yalad, a Houseblade corporal of Dracons Hold Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Forge of Darkness